


Стены наших крепостей

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Элрос вспоминает одну поездку из крепости Амон Эреб, увиденное тогда - наяву и во сне... и размышляет о том, почему у города в мирном Нуменоре есть стены.





	Стены наших крепостей

Нас разбудили рано, серым утром. Все было обговорено заранее, лорд не появился, но в том и не было нужны - зашел один из дозорных и сказал, когда и где нас будут ждать остальные. Потому что мы в первый раз едем в дальний дозор.  
Тогда, как ни странно, в этом было мало гордости от того, что мы - наконец-то - достаточно взрослые, чтобы... Чтобы быть взрослыми - на войне. Пример Хуора, без разрешения отправившегося на битву в свои 13 или 14, в разговоре накануне прозвучал - как и вывод, что последствия у этого были, строго говоря, не лучшие, - если не учитывать тех последствий, на которые особо надеяться никогда не стоит, а здесь и сейчас - меньше всего. (Мы обсуждали - уже позже, откуда лорд мог знать про Хуора. Вряд ли от _наших_ \- да и по его словам было совсем не похоже... Но - знал. Может быть, еще тогда, до Битвы Слез, - они ведь и встретиться могли, кто знает?)  
А сейчас никто не знал - и потому не говорил - придется ли нам ездить в такие дозоры еще, и что вообще может ожидать всю Последнюю Крепость... Мы просто - ехали на этот раз с ними, чтобы увидеть окрестные земли.

Первый день был похож на прежние, более ближние вылазки, только направление мы держали почти строго на север. Второй день мы ехали по холмистой равнине с перелесками. Пару раз встретились заброшенные хутора. "Эстолад" - проронил у второго один из воинов, но мы это знали и так. Сами хутора было углядеть труднее - дома уже рассыпАлись по бревнам, а разросшиеся сады казались обыкновенными лесными зарослями - пока не присмотришься. Яблоки оказались порядочной кислятиной, но в здешних лесах они все же гораздо мельче. А ежевика... эта может быть и просто лесной, поди ее разбери - такая же колючая!  
Время от времени два или три воина отделялись и отбывали в какую-то сторону. Пока они возвращались с одними вестями - "Тихо". Тихо, прохладно и пасмурно. Кажется, в этих землях никогда не было ни жителей, ни путников. Ночевали на этот раз под крышей - перелесок, овраг, лощина - кажется, едем к истоку родника, у него и заночевать неплохо - но вот за уступом оказывается дом - так хитро все-таки прячется только эльфийское жилье!  
Женщина с тревогой выглядывает из двери - "Вы не с лордом? Не за ним?" - услышав ответы, тут же успокаивается. Похоже, раз или два мы могли видеть ее в крепости. О том, каково тут вокруг, она и еще два воина знают не хуже нас.

На третий день мы продолжаем движение, северный горизонт начинает сгущаться вначале словно неясными тенями, а слева, с запада, язык леса придвинулся отчетливо ближе к нам. Глава дозора дал знак остановиться, а нам - спешиться. Мы прошли немного по влажной траве, и он показал нам еще различимую под ней _дорогу_, шедшую когда-то с востока, от Гелиона, на запад - в сторону ближнего леса или, может быть, за него. "Это Нан-Эльмот", - кивнул нам воин, и тут же - знаком, кивком - отдал приказ нескольким всадникам, и они двинулись в ту сторону.  
"...Эта дорога действительно шла туда - дальше, к границам Дориата, но не меньшая чуть севернее уходила от нее - туда", - он указал вперед. Затем опустил руку и сам какое-то время всматривался вдаль. "Смотрите. Мы не поедем дальше, но вы - запомните, там - Химринг". Он и сам не отрывал взгляд, как будто и ему нужно было - запомнить.  
Мы переглянулись:  
\- Ты видишь?  
\- Ну да, холм!  
\- Гору.  
\- Ну да, но ты видишь - на нем? Или мне просто кажется - я же хочу!  
\- Я... не знаю, облака, но все-таки, похоже, - да, вижу...  
Я до рези в глазах щурился на горизонт, где из неясной гряды отчетливо выделялась одна бОльшая вершина, и все пытался увидеть на ней - замок. И знал, что брат делает - то же самое.  
Дозорный тронул нас за плечи и снова жестом - велел снова садиться на коней.

Обратно мы ехали чуть иной дорогой, ночной лагерь был в ложбине, но без жилья. Утром Элронд еще с одним воином ушел за хворостом, а я возился с котелком, стараясь одновременно не вылить воду в костер - и в точности запомнить все, увиденное ночью. Стены и башни крепости на холме, которую наяву я, скорее всего, никогда не увижу.  
Воин, заплетавший себе волосы под шлем, поднял на меня взгляд и вдруг сказал:  
\- А лорд Маэдрос тоже ее сначала увидел во сне, знаешь? А построил уже потом...  
Хорошо, что котелок уже был на месте - мне и так не удалось разобраться, что же было делать прежде всего, точнее - чему больше удивляться: тому, насколько "громко" я, оказывается, думал, - тому, что это было именно так и, может быть, кто знает - тем же самым сном... Или тому, что еще один из воинов посмотрел на говорившего с таким видом, будто сейчас ударит - но даже не двинулся с места.

Еще до середины дня нас догнали уезжавшие к Эльмоту. Глава дозора кратко посовещался с ними, помрачнел, - и решительно объявил, что мы - и четыре воина с нами - прямо сейчас со всей быстротой возвращаются к крепости, - а остальные пока остаюстя.  
Погода не поменялась, но тишина, похоже, закончилась. Опасность повисла в воздухе настолько ясно, что нам не пришло в голову проситься остаться. Было скорее - тревожно за тех, кто остается.  
С нами ехали вести, ответом на вести из крепости ушло еще небольшое подкрепление... Обратно и в самом деле приехали не все, хотя ни у кого из них не было приказа сражаться - только наблюдать.  
Тишина кончилась, до падения крепости Амон Эреб оставалось меньше года. Мы успели побывать тогда еще и в западном дальнем дозоре, он-то пригодился потом, - мы лучше знали дорогу, уводя уходящих - от врагов и от тех, кто остается... (А лучше сказать - узнали заново, много ли запомнит заплаканный ребенок лет шести, у которого только что рухнул мир? А мы проехали по ней впервые - именно такими). Но это было уже совсем иначе.  
Здесь не было снов и крепостей, которые нужно запомнить на всю жизнь. Здесь мы были - просто двое мальчишек в отряде, младшие среди воинов. А через несколько месяцев, на пути в ту же сторону и даже, кажется, на тех же конях мы были - **старшие** над отрядом надеющихся прийти к Балару, бесповоротно взрослые на этой войне, а мир рушился еще раз, как и стены горящей крепости, оставшейся позади - Последней, нашей, крепости Амон Эреб...  
И только Звезда-на-Западе сверкала вечерами, обозначая направление пути, так же, как в дни до окончания тишины. И кроме всего того, что не раз думалось о звезде, о Камне, и... да, об отце, конечно же, тоже, - я именно тогда почему-то думал о том, что так и не видел - или все-таки углядел в облаках и дымке на горизонте? - своими глазами: стены крепости Химринг - не пали, потому что она - не пала, а была оставлена, и даже орочий гарнизон - нашлись отчаянные головы забраться ТАК далеко на Север и проверить - не усидел там дольше нескольких лет...

*

...Я не был единственным сторонником идеи о том, что у мирного города на мирном острове могут быть стены. Не я один говорил о красоте - и о памяти. О землях, ушедших под воду, тоже некогда - прекрасных, о городах и крепостях, что в них стояли. Только, думаю, память у каждого была своя, и вряд ли кто-то еще пытался воплотить в чертежах хотя бы дальний отблеск крепости Химринг.  
Мореходы говорят, что этот холм - или гора, мы так и не договорились тогда с братом - до сих пор не ушел под воду. Но они же говорят, что от крепости на нем осталось немного, хотя не заметить руины стен, если проплываешь близко, никак нельзя. Но мне достаточно того плавания, что привело меня сюда. И достаточно давнего сна, хотя бы потому, что крепость в нем была - живой. Не знаю, чей милостью он пришел ко мне тогда... как и то, чьей - столетиями раньше - к Маэдросу. Но иногда я все-таки жалею, что там, вместе с крепостью, я не увидел ее хозяина и создателя - одного из многих и самого главного. Таким, каким он был при ее - при своей - настоящей жизни. Хотя - всматриваясь в башни и стены - как и тогда в серую даль, - я не уверен, но иногда мне почти кажется, что вижу...  
Вижу, каким он вернется к ней, когда ушедшие от нас земли поднимутся из моря, и ушедшие от нас за грань смерти - вернутся к ним и к нам...

02-03.11.2010

**Author's Note:**

> (Ежели что: орочий гарнизон на Химринге после Нирнаэт - это Серые Анналы; незатонувший остров Тол Химлинг - это прежде всего всякие толкиновские карты.)


End file.
